The invention relates generally to devices used in connection with electronic equipment. It finds particular application to a method and system of securing input and output connectors to electronics enclosures, such as computers.
Computers are used in just about every business and government organization. Computers perform many services, such as aiding in word processing, controlling complex equipment, and storing and accessing large databases. As more information, software, and confidential information are stored on computers, a need arises to protect this information from unauthorized access.
One way of preventing access to the information is to restrict access to the computers. Several methods are used to prevent unauthorized access, such as locking the computers in a separate room, covering or locking the keyboard and/or mouse when the operator is not present, or installing a key switch in the cable leading from the keyboard to the computer. While preventing unauthorized access, these methods suffer from several disadvantages. Providing a secure room is not always feasible do to lack of space or inconvenience of operation. Mechanical devices are cumbersome, and take time and effort to use. In addition, the devices arc not used when the operator only plans to be away for a brief period of time.
Another method to restrict access to a computer is to provide a password system in the computer""s software. Password protection is the most common method used to prevent unauthorized access to computers and sensitive electronics. The sophistication of the password protection software is selected based on the sensitivity of the information that is being protected. The most sophisticated software, however, can be defeated if the unauthorized user has the password.
The desire to infiltrate these systems has led to the development of in-line listening devices. The in-line listening devices are inserted in-line with an input device, such as between the keyboard DIN connector and the mating connector on the computer. When the operator enters her password to access the computer, the in-line listening device intercepts and stores the password. The unauthorized intruder later removes the listening device and retrieves the password. To combat the threat of in-line listening devices, xe2x80x9chigh securityxe2x80x9d systems monitor the input connection to the computer. If the connection is interrupted at any time before the operator logs on to the system the operator is alerted to the interruption of the connection, and the possible breach of security.
Software monitoring of the input device connection, however, does not provide sufficient protection to prevent in-line listening devices from being installed. Operators often dismiss the notification if the message is displayed frequently. For example, if the input connector is disconnected and reconnected on a nightly basis most operators will stop inspecting the connection and simply dismiss the security alert as a computer error. After a brief time, the in-line listening device can be inserted without the threat of detection.
As a result, there exists a need to solve the aforementioned deficiencies in the prior art, that is low cost, readily adaptable to existing computers, and easy to install.
The present invention provides a locking device for a connector that can be readily adapted to an existing electronics enclosure, or housing, such as personal computer. Preferably, the locking device has one or more sheathing members that form a hollow space for at least partially retaining an input device connector. The sheathing member has one or more openings connecting the hollow space inside the sheathing member with the space outside of the sheathing member. The openings are adapted to permit the input device connector to be connected to a mating connector on an electronic enclosure, or housing, and to provide for at least partial entry of a cable that is associated with the input device connector. Finally, the sheathing member has one or more projecting members for securing the locking device to the electronic enclosure, or housing.
The present invention can be used with personal computers and their input/output connectors, such as keyboard connectors, mouse connectors, phone jacks, Ethernet connectors, network cables, banana connectors, etc. In addition, the present invention can be used with any electronics enclosure where it is desirable to prevent the unauthorized disconnection of a connector.